


Together

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I still don't know, Rumbelle - Freeform, somewhat canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[and yeah, basically everything else happens and junk. Also, Alexis means “helper/defender’ or ‘to help/to defend’. I thought it fit, so yeah. RumBelle family and junk. kind canon au. meh]</p></blockquote>





	Together

She had fallen asleep hours ago, but he couldn’t help but notice the small whimpers and cries that came from the many nightmares she still had. He stayed awake, watching her, afraid to get too close after she had fallen asleep - she could take out a six foot seven man weighing over 300 pounds with one movement, there’s no telling what she could do when suddenly touched during a moment of unconscious terror.

He noticed the lacerations on her back, the wounds struggling to heal, and he wanted to reach out and sooth them, heal them with his own magic. Her body was tiny and fragile, yet she was so strong and stubborn. Her soft brown curls fell just past her shoulders, but as she slept they caressed her face and accented her blood-drained skin.

"Rumple."

He heard his name, but instead of her normal tone, it was a cry for help out of fear and terror. He moved carefully toward her on the bed, but didn’t put his arms around her until she shot up, screaming and panting. He pulled her to him, careful of the wounds on her upper and middle back.

"Rumple… Rumple…"

"Shh. I’m here. Belle, you’re home. You’re safe. It’s alright, no one can get you," he murmured, running a hand through and over her hair. "I’m here, love."

Belle soon came to full consciousness and snaked her arms around the man comforting her. She sobbed in pain and also from the day’s mission she had just relived in her sleep. She pulled from his arms reluctantly, running her hands over her face and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rumple looked at her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes - once so full of optimism and now so burdened and full of suffering. He observed her slightly sunken cheeks and her chapped lips.

"Belle…"

"Rumple," Belle took her face from his hands and looked away. "You knew when I came here that I was an assassin - a mercenary - first and foremost." She moved the blankets off of her and dangled her legs off of the bed before standing. She winced at her almost forgotten injuries, but ignored them as she walked around the room trying to work out her muscles. The next day held another mission or two, so she had to be ready.

"Belle." Rumple stood as well, limping just slightly from an old ailment that no longer consciously bothered him. He walked over to the woman he had fallen for not long before she came to live in his home. He stopped her pacing and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder, burying his face against her hair and neck.

And there they stood - the Dark One turned mischief maker and a princess, half human and half Fae, turned assassin after the fall of her kingdom.

Belle leaned her head back against Rumple’s shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"What if we could just magic ourselves away," Belle said, turning in Rumple’s arms so that she was facing him. "Have a family…" She said the last part quieter as she rested her head on his chest. She winced as he accidentally brushed one of the large gashes on her back.

"Sorry, love," Rumple said. "If you’d let me heal them…"

Belle shook her head. “I have my own magic; if magic could heal them, they’d be healed.” She knew that was a lie and that her magic was focused on keeping something - someone - else alive and healthy and healed from all of the stress Belle put her body under.

"Let me try - you’re in pain, Belle," Rumple pleaded, looking at the young woman in his arms. Feeling her sigh, he knew he had won and he lead her over to the stool in front of the vanity mirror. He let his hands stay just above the skin as he let his magic follow his thoughts. He watched as the wounds turned to simple discolored scars, slightly raised above the soft skin surrounding it.

"Let’s find another realm," Belle said, turning in her seat to look at her beloved.

Once she turned, Rumple noticed something different about the young assassin. Once healed, she nearly glowed - not from the dim candle light in the room, but from within. It wasn’t her fairy glow by any means, since she was half human she hardly had that at all. But it was something else.

"You’re with child."

Belle’s eyes widened before she bit her lip and nodded, unwilling to hide it any longer. “I didn’t want you to worry-“

"-That’s why you want to leave, isn’t it?" He sounded defensive and almost hurt, but it was really his way of dealing with worry and slight confusion.

"Rumple, I-" Belle cut herself off and shook her head. "I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but if I had - you wouldn’t have let me go on that mission and I had to."

"You’re right I wouldn’t have let you go! I don’t like you endangering yourself, much less you and a- a- a child!"

Belle stood from the stool as Rumple took a step toward her. She backed herself against the cool stone wall of their bedroom.

"Rumple-"

"-Belle," he cut her off and then took in a breath, realization finally hitting him. "Belle, I’m… I’m going to be a father?"

Belle hesitated a moment before smiling and nodding. “Yes, but only if we can leave this place and be safe.” Her smile faltered and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I already had a plan to get out of this realm, to-"

"-to find your son, I know," Belle smiled. "But now there’s even more reason."

-

Mr. Gold awoke with a start and looked around the room. He let out a breath and went about getting ready for the day, as he did every single day at the same time. He walked to his shop, said his hello to the pharmacist, the carpenter, the mayor, and then finally the librarian seeing as the library was just across from his shop.

"Good morning, Miss French."

"Morning to you as well, Mr. Gold," the young woman smiled. She had a small bump in her torso and she was obviously struggling with a to go container of food, her keys, a couple bags, and quite a few books.

Mr. Gold walked over to her and took the container and the books from her. “Need some help?”

"Thank you," she smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Father always said I was a bit ambitious." She said, opening the door to the library. She set her bags down behind the front desk, watching as Gold set down the food and the books.

"Thank you, again," she said, still smiling. She walked with him back to the door and bid him adieu before changing the closed sign to open and going to eat her breakfast.

-

"Alexis, good to see that you’re here."

"Mary Margaret?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn’t I be here?"

Mary Margaret blinked a couple times and then nodded. “That’s a good point. Anyway, Dr. Whale baled on career day and the only two people that have a stable career other than the mayor are you and Mr. Gold - and the children don’t like Mr. Gold.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow and then stood up, groaning just slightly as she put a hand on her stomach. She smiled, walking around the circulation desk and grabbing her keys and sweater. “Can’t leave the children without a career day. Though, I don’t see a problem with Mr. Gold. He’s a very kind man.”

Mary Margaret looked at the librarian with big brown eyes. “Kind?”

"He helped me get my things into the library this morning," Alexis replied, smiling as she locked the door and then locked arms with her friend.

"How’s the baby?"

"Hanging in there."

-

Every day of their lives in Storybrook had all seemed the same, until this one. As Alexis spoke to the children in Mary Margaret’s class, she knew something was different. The atmosphere was somewhat tense, and she knew that every career day she could remember, she had been at the library eating her breakfast and Dr. Whale had never baled before. He was the town’s best surgeon and a very reliable man.

Something had changed in Storybrook, and she knew only two people who  could have knowledge of - who was that blonde woman wandering around town?

"Miss French. Miss French?"

Alexis snapped out of her train of thought as the woman disappeared from her vision. “Yes?”

"How many books are in the library?"

Smiling genuinely at the child, she made up some random number to keep them interested, when in fact she knew the exact number of books in her library.

-

"Mr. Gold, I’d like to speak with you," Alexis said, walking into the shop. The look in the pawnbroker’s eyes was something she had never witnessed before and the way he looked at her made her feel welcome and safe.

"What can I do for you Miss French?"

Alexis smiled. “There’s a woman in town - blonde, about this tall - have you seen her?”

"Ah. Miss Swan. Yes. Henry brought her into town late last night," Gold responded, looking through a log book nearly the size of his torso.

Alexis looked around the shop, peering at the objects on the shelves and the walls. “This…” She whispered, her fingers resting around a chipped tea cup. “This…”

"Alexis, I’ll have to ask you to not touch that," Mr. Gold said, walking over and placing his hands over hers to set the cup back on it’s saucer.

"Sorry, sorry," Alexis murmured, her brown curls swishing as she shook her head. She turned and looked up into big brown eyes and couldn’t stop herself from closing the small distance and placing her lips on his.

Mr. Gold hesitated before returning the kiss, placing his hand just below her jaw line.

Alexis let out a gasp as the kiss ended, her eyes wide as she looked at the older man.

"… Rumple?"

"Belle…"

-

"No one else has their memories," Belle muttered, curling against Rumple’s side as they sat on the couch.

"Regina does," Rumple said, arm resting lazily over his beloved. "But I think for now she should think we don’t. Until Miss Swan can break the entire curse."

"I’m just glad I didn’t end up like the full-blooded fairies; I don’t think I could be a nun," Belle giggled, smiling at the laugh that came from Rumple.

"Do you still have the scars?"

Belle paused for a moment before standing up and unzipping the blue dress she wore. She moved her hair to the side to show that she did indeed still have the scars from her old life.

"The scars of the past will never leave us Rumple," Belle said, sitting with her back to him as he ran his fingers over the raised skin. "But here.. Here we can find your son, and we can raise our child." She turned to him after he zipped up the dress. She grabbed his hands and smiled at him. "We can do it, together."

"You’re right, Belle." Rumple said, kissing her hands. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> [and yeah, basically everything else happens and junk. Also, Alexis means “helper/defender’ or ‘to help/to defend’. I thought it fit, so yeah. RumBelle family and junk. kind canon au. meh]


End file.
